


Bubble gum bitch-M. Ackerman

by kurasbby



Series: Attack on titan Fan fics [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, Bubblegum, EgirlMikasa, F/F, Lies, Mikasawithaseptum, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, No Lesbians Die, Protective Mikasa Ackerman, Smut, Timeskip, Useless Lesbians, Wholesome, aotxreader, attackontitan, mikasa ackerman - Freeform, wlw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:15:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29724726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurasbby/pseuds/kurasbby
Summary: Mikasa Ackerman was once just like you. Falling head over heels for a guy who wanted nothing to do with her. It was your mission to break her crush before she had her heartbroken. Could you finish it before the bubble pops?
Relationships: Mikasa Ackerman/Reader
Series: Attack on titan Fan fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2178684
Kudos: 23





	1. Prolouge

**Author's Note:**

> This is on wattpad. I am not suggesting you read it from here or there. This is just here just in case it gets removed.This is my first wlw btw.

"Mikasa tonight's not the night man.." You opened your eyes overhearing your conversation between your roommate and his possible girlfriend."Eren shut the fuck up man." You threw a pillow towards the table across the room."I'll call you later." "What was going on with her? Did something happen?" Eren Ignored you and walked towards his room. It is weird having Eren as your roommate especially since he's a guy.

A While ago his mother died which your mother took him in. Since you both started high school around the same time you insisted on him moving in with you in your apartment. You had a part-time job at a cafe in a library. That also meant you were not home all the time, when you were Eren always brought different woman with him. Talk about a fuckboy much.

"Eren cut her some slack, it's not that deep. I'm trying to sleep here" and then you fell back asleep.

You heard your alarm wake you up which caused you to fall off your bed. True you and Eren went to different schools in the same area. That was an even bigger excuse not to wake him. You finished getting ready overhearing Eren and Mikasa going at it as before.''Mikasa, she's just my friend, and stop trying to be a cock blocker your ruining my mood." You speed-walked your way towards the door to avoid contact or to give him an excuse to hang up on her.

Your day went the same as always, class, get lunch with hitch etc etc. You pulled up towards the house seeing from what looked like Mikasa walking out of your apartment. You walked in having a strong scent in your nose.''Eren? Are you home mate?" You walked around seeing a cupcake on the table. "What's wrong?" Eren walked out wearing only a towel wrapped around his lower area."What the hell put clothes on, and what was Mikasa doing here?" He shrugged, from that, you took it as a sign to eat the desert which was on the table.

After him leaving you went to change your outfit to head to work. As you finished you heard the door opening and Eren talking which led to the assumption someone was here. You walked out and saw a girl who came over pretty frequently."Hey, y/n how are you" "I'm fine thanks for asking."

"Eren please don't make a mess" you noted as you walked out.

You were in the cafe watching as everyone got their books and drank their coffee. The entrance bell rang as you saw Mikasa walk in."Hello welcome to Levi's coffee and tea shop, how may I help you?"You said with a smile."Um hey, do I know you from somewhere?" You shook your head not wanting to cause any issues. She sighed," Well then can I get an espresso please?" You smiled and went to work. In the corner of your eye, you saw her staring at some books.

"Mikasa?" you shouted. "Oh thank you um..y/n" She took the espresso and walked towards a table. You couldn't help but admire her side profile. Yes, it did and does sound weird but you weren't lying. "Hey, Levi I'm taking my break."


	2. I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These first 2 chapters are going to be pretty slow and short.

“I never really explained how Mikasa looked to me. She was gorgeous. In fact one of the most beautiful girls I've ever met..but..”

The sun rays flew throughout the curtains and onto your bed. For the first time in a while, the house was quiet. Eren possibly was asleep or gone during the whole day. Since it was a Saturday you didn't have any plans. Maybe call Hitch or something. You went to make some breakfast.”Oh sorry Eren. What are you doing at my door?” “Can you hang out with Mikasa for a while please?” You knit your eyebrows together.”For what mate?” He hesitated.``Eren hello?” you waved your hands in front of his face. “She thinks we’re together..” Your eyes widened as you laughed trying to catch your breath.``Wait me and you-HAHAHA-Sleeping together...your joking right.” you finally caught your breath after.

“Y/n just please” He was pretty much at the point begging.``Yeah sure but what do you want me to do?” you scratched your head “Just hang out be her friend or something, do what girls do, i dont fucking know.” He walked away into his room. You followed behind until you reached the kitchen area.”Here take this.” Eren ran up to you and handed you her number.”Thanks's I guess.”

You finished your breakfast and cleaned up a little. You had gotten into your car to run a few errands and had gotten a text message.’ hey, is this y/n?’ ‘Yes, it is who is this?’ ‘It’s Mikasa.’

A long conversation later you had made plans with her to talk about so-called Eren. You pulled up to a school dorm. Looking around it looks like the school Eren goes to. You looked up to see Mikasa walk up towards the passenger seat of your car. You opened up the door as she greeted you.``Y/n didn’t I see you at that cafe yesterday?” “Yeah sorry I didn't really say anything.” You smiled as she continued to talk.

Not in a weird way or anything but her face looked soft, she didn't wear much makeup but it was all symmetrical and everything. Her smile was pretty and she had a nice piercing.” Y/n? Are you listening?-” “Oh yeah yeah about Eren. Don't think anything of it, we are just friends from childhood.” It looked as if a large burden was lifted off her shoulders.”Sorry, I didn't mean to accuse you or anything, It just came out.”

“No no it's fine It's a common misconception.” Her face had turned from happy to confused.”Shit- I didn't mean it like that.”

“Anyway want to hang out or something?” You smiled.”Yeah sure.”

You both walked around the mall talking and looking at cool things, then the two of you went into Cold topic, it wasn't really your style but Mikasa insisted.”Mikasa this would look cute on you.” You handed a piercing she could exchange with the one she had on. It had a few rhinestones which you thought made her eyes sparkle.``This is cute I’ll get it!” She smiled and walked towards the cashier and bought what she had chosen and the piercing.”Y/n you should get a piercing or another.” She started walking out of the store.”Hm, maybe but I possibly couldn't rock a piercing like you could.”You said dramatically. “Well other than that, I know you don't really want to hang out with me..”

‘Well that got straight to the point’ you thought to yourself. “Well, what do you mean by that?” She sighed.``Eren is just trying to get rid of me.” You continue thinking to yourself. Saying she isn't wrong Eren has been pushing her away and so on.``I wouldn't say that, I really enjoyed hanging out with you.” “Well even if you were telling the truth, I did too, even though we barely know each other. It was fun.” She smiled as you both walked out of the shopping mall.

You opened your door eyeing Eren and the girl from yesterday. You smiled and walked towards your room. Behind you, Eren knocked on your door.”How did it go?” “It was fine but I have a question. Why is she so interested in you anyway?” Eren hesitated.``Well to be fair, I did lead her on in Highschool.” you cursed under your breath.``Calm down y/n it's not the end of the world, it's just a little crush. Why does it matter to you anyway.”He rolled his eyes walking away.

“Exactly why did it matter to me? Maybe I just felt bad for her.”


	3. II

‘Errr Errr Errr ‘ The alarm kept going on and on until it suddenly stopped. ”Wake up, this thing is annoying.” You opened your eyes seeing Eren brushing his teeth standing next to your bed. “What is an asshole?” “Can you please drive me somewhere? I don't have all day.” You nodded your head as you stretched. Since it was Sunday you were kind of busy. You had to catch up on classwork, and do your excess personal care, laundry, clean your room, ect.

You finished brushing and walked out to eat.”No girl today eh?” Eren stood in front of the television.”Not now, It's not a big deal anyway.” Eren started flipping through the channels.”Well, then where do you need me to take you.” You walked towards the fridge getting some leftovers.”I need to go to the store, I’m going to a party you should come.” You yawned as you walked back to your room.”IT'S YIMIRS PARTY THIS TIME IT WON’T BE BAD!” Eren yelled as you closed your door.

You both arrived at the store Eren had chosen. It had a strong stench of masculine perfume. It smelt nice but annoyed you. ”Eren hurry up please, I want to get home.” You felt a cold gust of the air conditioning, which caused you to shiver. “Y/n calm yourself, if you want a boyfriend you're going to have to deal with the smell.” Eren smirked as you continued looking around the store.

“Eren, you never answered my question.” He turned knitting his eyebrows.”And that was?” “What does Mikasa see in you, your a dick and you have sex with like every girl known to man.” You picked up a bottle looking at the price tag then put it back with a large expression on your face. Eren bent down to choose the one he wanted and sighed. “I ever had sex with you though, and well I told you I lead her on which she thought I actually had feelings for her.”

“Damn you never choose to tell her that you didn't like her?” He shook his head as you both walked to the counter. “That will be 364 sir.” You watched as he paid and left. When you got into your car, you opened your phone and texted Mikasa. Surprisingly she texted back quickly, you smiled and put your phone away. “Who was that and why are you blushing?” “It was Mikasa, I invited her over.” His eyes knit again with confusion. “Since when do you talk about her and talk to her? I didn't know you were a lesbian.” Eren smirked as you rolled your eyes.

You pulled up seeing Mikasa. She wore an average hoodie with baggy pants. You squinted your eyes to notice the nose piercing you had chosen for her. “Look it's your girlfriend.” Eren nudged you while getting out. You followed behind and hugged her. To you, she seemed a little happier than usual. When you brought her to your room she jumped onto your bed. “Wow y/n your ballin’.” You gave her a confused look. “Damn I won’t say that again.” she chuckled as you went and grabbed a book. “Hey, I’m leaving y/n, bye Mikasa.

“Well, Mikasa now that I think about it I don't know anything about you.” She placed her hand onto her chin. “There isn’t really much, you?” “Same here.” For a few minutes, the room went silent.”How about in like 2 hours or something we spy on Eren.” Mikasa chuckled. “It's childish but does sound tempting.”

For the two hours you both watched a movie. When it finished you turned and saw Mikasa crying. “Don't be so emotional it's not that big of a deal.” You tried keeping in your laughter. “Oh shut up y/n.”

“Anyway, are you ready?” You got up and held out your hand hoping she would grab it. “Yup!” she grabbed it and you both walked up and went into your car. “Do you know where he is Y/n?” “He’s at Yimirs.” You both plugged in your seatbelts and continued to drive.

The whole car ride was the both of you singing more like yelling your hearts off. You parked near the neighbor's house so no one could acknowledge your presence. “Shhhhhh '' You put your finger onto your mouth indicating to be quiet as she tripped over a crack on the sidewalk. You both started laughing watching a small group of people walking in.

With the feeling of success, you both walked in as a normal party guest would. The two of you walked around looking for the mysterious man until you bumped into the party host. “Y/n what are you doing?” She started laughing which caused you a little embarrassment. “Ymir be quiet mate.” “Okay okay but since when do you hang out with Mikasa?” “Stop asking me stupid questions I do whatever I want.” Yimir rolled her eyes as she walked away smirking. You turned to see Mikasa not near you, even though it wasn't a big deal she wasn't your child or anything.

You walked around trying to find her, you smelt her perfume so you knew you were close. All of a sudden a hand grabbed yours rushing you out of the house. “H-hey what the hell?” “Y/n he saw me we have to go.” When you both got into the car you noticed a tear shed on Mikasa's face. You ignored it because it wasn’t in your place to say anything. You just assumed she saw what you see on an everyday basis.

The ride was quiet, you had a large urge to ask her what was wrong and why she was so quiet but you just focused on the road. When you got back home you went to warm up some popcorn so the two of you could watch another movie. You walked back towards the couch changing the television. Within a split second, she started hugging you. You not knowing what it was for hugged her back, “Y/n I should have just given up on him…” Mikasa said getting up slowly with tears pouring out her eyes.

You didn't say anything because you personally knew something like this would happen, and you weren't good in these situations. “It's ok you dont have to say anything, it's kid of stupid to cry over a guy anyways. You didn't know what to say but you did notice your face closing in on hers. Sooner or later your lips were touching. You didn't know what caused this, or if it was the correct time or anything, but you ended up kissing her. You both pulled away and all that could come out was. “I’m sorry.”


	4. III

"What are you sorry about y/n" you both stared into each other's eyes for a second. 

"I didn't mean to do that. It's just.." You closed your mouth. The door opened quickly frightening the two of you.

"Oh sorry did I ruin something I can go if you want me to" Eren smirked while being drunk?

"No I was just leaving, and fuck you Eren." Mikasa flipped Eren off making you laugh a little.

"What a bitch man." He rolled his eyes bringing in the same girl he had brought over the past few days. You cleaned up the mess of popcorn and sweets. 

"Y/n you should control her, spying on me and shit. It isn't her business." You stared at Eren as if he was serious. "Just so you know I was there too. Not saying what we did was appropriate, just saying you should watch your tone."

'Tch' he kissed his teeth and walked towards his room. You heard the girl's voice mention your name but you just ignored it. 

❧

The next morning you had an early shift. You checked your phone. No text from Mikasa. You thought to yourself if it was that bad. Best friends kiss each other right?

You didn't even know if she was yours. But the main thing was, that she was a whole girl, you didn't know if she was bi or anything so that made you wonder. 

"Tch, brat hurry up it's almost rush hour." The manager came in drinking his tea while talking calmly to employed other than you. 

"Alright, Mr. Ackerman I'm on it." "It's Levi for the last god damn time." "Okay don't get your pantys in a bunch." You whispered as he walked away.

You heard the bell ring indicating a customer walked in. It was a close friend of yours, Yimir. "Hey, Y/n how's it hanging." 

"Nothing you?" "Same same anyway just get me a plain black coffee." She sat down at her usual spot while you made her coffee.

While Yimir being here you could ask her what you had wanted to. You were confused a little on why you kissed Mikasa at the time, and why did It feel nice. 

You walked to her table and placed the coffee down. "Yimir could I ask you a question, I don't want to bother you if you're busy."

"It's fine that's what friends are for." You sat down in front of her watching her so her coffee. "So what's up?" You sighed. "Well I don't know how to put this but, how did you know if you like...you know.Girls."

She placed her mug down trying her best not to laugh. "Heyyyy don't laugh you idiot." You crossed your arms and legs dramatically. 

"No no, I'm sorry it's just no one ever asked me that before." She continued to laugh. "Alright alright but why do you want to know."

"I'm questioning myself I guess." "Y/n you know, if you are questioning yourself watch girl on girl I know it's weird but if it turns you one then there is your answer." 

Your eyes widened with the reply you had gotten. "Y/n what are you doing.." You stood up instantly. "Sorry Mr- I mean Levi, you can take that from off my break." He nodded his head waiting for you to stand in front of the counter.

❧

When you got home you felt you could hear a pin drop. "Eren?" You looked around to find him and just assumed he left. Not that it was important.

You took a shower and walked into your room wrapped in a towel. You opened your phone onto a porn site.

To you, it seemed weird watching people have sex, but most people do It so you should put your big girl panties on. "Hey, Y/n." Eren barged into your room without a knock. Your phone flew onto the floor with tits on the front screen.

Even closed the door and bursted out in laughter. "HAVE FUN Y/N" he shouted from afar. 

You thought it would be better to try sex than watch it. You know see if your body likes it and not your mind, pretty smart if you ask me.

But you didn't have anyone to try it with, so there goes that.

"Y/N you have a guest!!" You heard Eren shout from the door. You quickly put your clothes on and walked out. To your surprise it was Yimir. 

"Hey bestie, anyway can I come in now this man has been lecturing me non-stop. You pushed him out of the way opening the door wide enough for her to walk in.

You brought her into your room watching her scan it as how Mikasa did. " Well, we never finished our conversation, so continue."

She sat down on the bean bag chair across the room. "Well, I don't know if I do or not but, I might like a girl." Her mouth formed an 'oh'.

"Oh is it that girl from last night?" She smirked. You felt she could see right through you. "Well yeah, but I don't know if our friendship will last long."

She nodded her head a few times."Okay, then why do you say that?" "Well, I kissed her for one thing." 

You could see her face trying to hold in laughter. "You can laugh I don't mind." As soon as you said that she bursted out full of it. "You messed up Y/n, but just tell her that you really messed up.

" Oh okay Got it." She gave you a strong look starting into your soul. "W-wait now?" She shook her head. You simply took your phone accidentally clicking something with the straight sound of moaning.

Yimir chuckled watching you trying to click it off. You were worried about getting a virus. You simply texted Mikasa a 'Can you come over to my house?' she didn't respond as fast as she always did though.

Within a few minutes, you had gotten a notification, you went to check it and it was her. Just a simple 'K' 

"Well, what did she say?" Yimir got up walking near the door. "Just an okay." "Well my work here is done if you ever need me you know where to find me and I know where to find you." She smiled and walked out.

You followed behind her then locked the door. You sat onto your couch quickly falling asleep.

❧

You heard a door knock. When you went to open the door it was almost pitch dark outside. "Y/n what is it that you needed." You looked down onto her laughing nervously. 

"Do you want to come in first?" She nodded her head while you moved to the side. She sat onto the couch while you closed the door. 

"If it's about what happened yesterday I'm okay with it." "Oh then are we cool now?" you sat down on the couch, not far from her but not close to her either

"Well..how come you haven't texted me all day so I was a little worried." A light blush went onto her face. "What do you mean there wasn't anything to worry about, I just been busy."

The tension between the two of you grew slowly but surely.

"Y/n want to try something?" She turned towards you just when you did the same. "What do you mean?" 

Her eyes filled with lust, it scared you cause you saw that in a person's eyes before. 

Mikasa kissed you causing a large expression to grow on your face. A strong one yet lustful one.

The kiss wasn't as it was before, it had a hint of passion. 

She opened her eyes staring into yours, you never noticed how pretty they were until now.

She moved her hand onto your inner thigh, which caused you to moan. Within seconds her tongue found its way into your mouth. 

Both of your tongues battle in the fight for dominance. Sadly she won, but the feeling of her wet muscle roam around your mouth felt nice. 

She pulled away with a string of saliva connecting from both of your mouths. She moved to your neck kissing all over it until she found your sweet spot. 1

Then nibble on it causing your breathing to get rough. She moved her muscle onto multiple other spots. 

She stopped then held up your chin with her hand. 

"Y/n, I'm going to be honest. I've never done anything with a girl before." "Well neither have I" 

"I don't mean to be a party pooper but, I don't think I'm ready to do that type of stuff right now" you sighed."Oh well that's fine with me, I can wait."

You tried your best to comfort her not knowing if there was a deeper meaning behind it. 

"Well since we've come this far, how about I take you on a date Mika?" 

"Mika? Why'd you call me that" she chuckled.  
"Sorry, It's just a nickname." You liked watching her laugh, her laugh a pretty to you.

"I'd love to go on a date with you Y/n."


End file.
